


A Night Reunited

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: All George wanted to do was have a nice night at home with the girl of his dreams. Fate had other plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	A Night Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> /N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Roll A Thon 2020! This was for the Crack Fic round. I had Soulmates and Comedy of Errors!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

George looked up at the clock on the wall of the Burrow. Hermione was arriving by floo any minute, and he wanted everything to be perfect. This was their first date since Hermione had returned from Washington DC on business for the Ministry. They had been separated for six months this time.

A lot can happen to a couple when they haven't seen each other in six months, and George didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hand over the front of his sweater when he heard the flood start to crackle.

George grabbed the bouquet from the couch and turned to the fireplace. He had a smile plastered across his face as he waited for her to appear. However, the smile fell from his face when he saw who was walking through the floo.

"Hello, Georgie, my boy!" Fred cheered, walking into the sitting room. He patted George on the shoulders and looked at the bouquet in his hands. "Did you get these for me?"

Fred pulled the flowers to his nose and took a whiff. "They smell lovely, but I'm not one for flowers."

"They aren't for you," George grumbled, pulling the flowers back to him. "They are for Hermione."

"What's for me?" she asked, stepping into the sitting room. "Sorry, I'm late. _Someone_ was hogging the floo."

Hermione glared at Fred and rolled her eyes, shaking her head briefly before walking up to George and kissing him on the cheek. She took the flowers from him and smiled. "They are beautiful. I love them."

George smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her into his chest and squishing the flowers between them. When he realized what he had done, George jumped back and grabbed the flowers, attempting to fluff them back up.

"I'm so sorry," George said, his face flushed bright red.

Hermione looked up and cupped his cheek. "It's alright, love."

She slipped her wand out of her pocket and flicked her wrist. George watched as the flowers perked back up.

He let out a sigh of relief and scrubbed a hand over his face as he handed Hermione the flowers. "Let's get these in some water before I manage to ruin them again," he insisted, leading her into the kitchen. He smirked as he followed her, knowing what was waiting for them in the other room.

Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw the decorations laid out on the table. Candles, rose petals and more flowers in vases decorated the room. She could smell something delicious cooking in the oven as well.

"George, you did all this for me?" she asked, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she turned to look at him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "It's how I show my love," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Hermione placed the bouquet down on the table and walked up to George, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him passionately for a few moments. As she pulled away, she still had a smile on her face. "I love it," she whispered. "But you didn't have to do all of this, you know. I would have been happy with a night on the couch in your flat over the joke shop."

"I know," George replied, "but I thought if we had our date here, then we wouldn't have any interruptions. Mum and Dad are in Hogsmeade celebrating their anniversary. Gin's staying at Harry's. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are all away for work. The only one we had to worry about was Fred."

As if on cue, Fred popped his head in the doorway of the kitchen. "You rang?" he teased, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Not for you," George replied, rolling his eyes.

"Georgie, my boy, aren't you happy to spend time with me?" Fred asked, batting his eyes.

"I live with you," George grumbled. "And work with you. I think I spent plenty of time with you. I wanted to spend some time with my girl tonight."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Fred replied, smiling from ear to ear. He turned to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back to this side of the pond, love. It's been a miserable six months with gloomy Georgie boy missing you terribly."

"How terribly did he miss me?" Hermione asked, resting her head on George's shoulder. She chuckled softly to herself when she heard him groan, wishing his twin would just leave.

"Cryin' himself to sleep every night for the first month you were gone. He'd hold onto his pillow, pulling it close to his chest and whispering your name," Fred teased, watching George's face flush red out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and shook his head.

He walked past the two of them and grabbed a roll out of the basket on the table, stuffing it into his mouth to take a bite. He pulled it away and waved goodbye as he made his way out the door.

"I didn't cry myself to sleep at night," George mumbled, pressing his lips to the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "I'm sure Fred was just dramatic," she teased, smacking his shoulder playfully. As Hermione turned her attention back to the beautiful table, she noticed an odd smell coming from the stove. "Do you smell that?"

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," George groaned, turning to the stove and pulling the oven door open. Smoke billowed out into his face, covering him in soot. George let out a heavy sighed and kicked the door closed, reaching out to turn off the stove.

"Did dinner get a little overcooked?" Hermione asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

George nodded his head slowly as he hung his head, taking a seat at the end of the dinner table. "Everything was supposed to be perfect for your first night back in London," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as she walked over to him.

Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I think tonight has gone perfectly so far."

George looked up at her with his brow furrowed. "What do you mean? First, Fred came through the floo instead of you. Then I flattened your flowers. Fred decided that tonight was a wonderful time to practice his storytelling about how I handled you being away. And to top it all off, I burnt dinner, and now I'm covered in soot. How could tonight have possibly been perfect?"

"I got to spend it with you," Hermione whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to George's lips. "That's the only thing that matters."

"I love you, Hermione," George said, kissing her once more.

"I love you too," she replied. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. I think we still have time to join your parents for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron."


End file.
